


Found You

by orphan_account



Series: Theo’s World [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character death but not rlly, M/M, Memories, References to Abuse, idk what this is, kinda??, theo had a shitty childhood, this is me trying to be serious, was shitty before the dread doctors too, what Theo dealt with every Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She grinned.“Found you.”
Series: Theo’s World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Found You

  
_Silence_. 

A deafening silence blanketed the house. The only noise that could be heard was the cold wind whistling outside and the occasional car that would pass by. 

_Dark_. 

Despite how bright the sun shone outside, providing slight warmth to the winter scenery outside, inside, it remained dark. So dark that the little boy couldn’t see no matter which way he turned. 

The window blinds remained shut, the dark, royal blue curtains creating another layer to prevent the light from shinning through. 

_Cold_. 

It was so cold. Although, the boy couldn’t tell if it was just him or if it was the house. 

_Creak_. 

The wooden floors creaked as he walked down the halls of his ~~prison~~ home. 

His socked feet made a pattering sound as his steps eventually led him to stand in front of his parents room. 

He heard screaming. The shattering of glass and the sharp sound of a harsh slap. Skin against skin. Open palmed. 

He stared at the door blankly, turning away, he continued to walk. The floorboards squeaked with every movement he made making him wince. 

He was supposed to be _quiet_. 

He silently descended the staircase, eyes adjusted to the darkness by now. He longingly stared at the spot where a Christmas tree stood. Elegant ornaments decorating the tree. 

(His mother hung the ornaments on the tree, dead eyed. She moved stiffly, hissing when she put too much pressure on her left leg.

“Mama, are you okay?” 

The woman turned to look at him, forcing a smile onto her face. “I’m fine honey, how about you help me put the star on top of the tree?”)

The boy walked past the tree, freezing when he heard the ghost of a whisper. 

“ _Theeeooooooo_...”

“ _Theeeooooooooooo_...”

He didn’t know what said his name of why but he knew he needed to get out. 

His eyes locked in on the front door, already running towards it. 

If he made it, he could get out. He could leave!

He pulled open the door, freezing and facing paling the minute he passed the threshold. The door slamming shut and disappearing behind him. 

Suddenly, he was taller, older. 

“ _Theooooo_....”  
He looked around the hospital, tears starting to prick at his eyes as memories came flooding back to him. No...not again. _Please_. Not again. 

Theo felt a cold puff of air brush the back of his neck. The chimera turned around eyes widening as his sisters hand thrusted into his chest. He choked on his own blood, eyes wide and pleading. 

She grinned. 

“Found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to not write a crack fic. Did it work? Lmao.
> 
> Ok but honestly. I rlly wanna write a fic about Theo’s childhood :(


End file.
